


You’re My Sunshine

by wintercrisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Remus Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Dead but is James and Lily so I didn’t put it, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Swears, Swearing, go fuck yourself Dumbledore, this is a hating dumbledore household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrisis/pseuds/wintercrisis
Summary: This story is about Remus Lupin and how he became the one who raised Harry Potter, honoring not only James Potter’s memory, but Lily Potter’s as well. This story is about Harry who grew up to be the greatest wizard of his time.So raise your glasses, for now we must cheer, for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and Remus Lupin, his uncle Moony, the one who taught him how to.
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You’re My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you like it and maybe leave kudos and commenting if you’re up to it. And feel free to tell me if any mistakes, english is my second language, but yeah, that’s it and thanks for reading. 
> 
> I own only the story of course, all of the characters are from JK Rowling (who we don’t support, transphobic bitch).

For many wizard around the country, October 31st, 1981, rolled around as the day they were finally free from the war that had them terrorized, they threw parties all around celebrating for the Dark Lord’s defeat and gave thanks to Harry Potter, a mere child, who unknowingly had defeated the greatest dark wizard in their generation. Many of these people failed to remember, after all the celebration, the consequence of such a brave act, the child was now, an orphan. 

And in one universe, young Harry Potter would have had to live with his muggle relatives, suffering all those years of child abuse, bullying and starvation. In another universe, the child's godfather came to his rescue, and raised him as his own, like his best friend and father of the child would have wanted to. But this, this is neither of those universes, this is the story of the third marauder, the often forgotten, the one young Harry Potter came to know when he was old enough to not really care about another adult that comes and goes in his life. 

This story is about Remus Lupin and how he became the one who raised Harry Potter, honoring not only James Potter’s memory, but Lily Potter’s as well. This story is about Harry who grew up to be the greatest wizard of his time. 

So raise your glasses, for now we must cheer, for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and Remus Lupin, his uncle Moony, the one who taught him how to. 

* * *

_ 1981 _

October 31st, 1981, rolled around for Remus Lupin as any other day would do in the constant vigilance they lived in, with the war around the corner at every step they took. He didn’t think much of the weather, or the darkness that covered the old shack he lived in while working on his mission. The shack was an old one, and the bad weather was only a testimony of the summer passing through England and leaving them until further notice. He always felt cold while being there, and wanted nothing more to be able to get his job done and come back to his warmer flat in London, the one he shared with Sirius Black. It was mostly silent nowadays, as they couldn’t see James as much as they would like, but Remus happily could say it was filled with the kind of love only lovers who were also best friends could have for each other. 

Ah, that frase would have caused a gag to leave James Potter’s mouth, the brat. 

Remus was also very content, his mission would be done between that same day and the next one, and that would mean he could celebrate Sirius’s birthday as James, Lily and himself had planned weeks prior. As for Peter, you may ask, they couldn’t really get a hold of him. He wasn’t missing, no, but he rejected every invitation sent his way during the past weeks. Remus tried not to think much of it, already knowing his friend shouldn’t be pressured, otherwise he had a tendency of hiding. 

But already knowing all this, and even with the war and death all of them had to face, there were happy moments, instances tinted with laughter and the sweet babbling of Harry, James and Lily’s son, a charcoal copy of the both of them, Sirius would often joke about, and right he was every time he said it, as the Potter heir looked more and more as his mother and father every day. 

Remus was excited, to say at least, he would see his friends, his family, spend time with them, and for a brief moment, he would forget about the danger, his condition, and all the bad things that afflicted their twisted world, to be warmed up by the fire in the Potter mansion. 

Knowing this he continued his day, did his assignments and even sent a letter in codes for Dumbledore, to inform him about his whereabouts. He didn’t receive an answer, but that didn’t bother him, being used to the man’s bad habit of piling correspondence. As such, at eight in the afternoon he packed all of his belongings, and went to bed, waiting for the morning to come and for him to finally go home to his family. 

Oh boy, was he wrong. 

The following morning, Remus woke up feeling exhausted, as for why, he didn’t really understand, he had slept a healthy amount of time and they weren’t close to a full moon just yet, so feeling like that was unusual even with his poor health and issues. Maybe, he should have just taken it as a sign. But, as a logical person, he assumed it was a product of his actions the day before, and got to work immediately dealing with last minute things he had to get done before heading out to London. 

It didn’t take a lot of time, so by two in the afternoon he had decided to appareate to a secluded place and walk the way back to his place. And he did. 

He felt anxious, and as his stomach stopped spinning as a result of the apparition, he walked to his and Sirius’s flat. Usually, people would look at him in the streets, his scars prominent in his face and his height made a lot of people look his way even when he didn’t mean to attract attention to himself. Walking faster, he got to the old building he lived in. 

They didn’t intend to move together, seeing it in perspective, Remus wanted any place he could get in the forest, as it was safer, and Sirius just wanted somewhere where he could be free from his family, at some point in between, they stopped being Remus and Sirius, and became Remus&Sirius, and after a very pleasant (notice the sarcasm please) talk with James, they decided get their head out of their asses and start living together. It was amazing, the kind of domesticity both of them had only seen James and Lily had. 

The tiny flat had become the oasis in the wicked world they lived in, and somehow, even with their different personalities, they had managed to make it feel just like the two of them. It was their masterpiece and both of them loved their tiny piece of heaven. 

Which is why, Remus was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the place destroyed.

There wasn’t much really, not a big amount of decorations, as the both of them weren’t really interested at the moment, but there was enough, the place always felt warm and familiar, even when they had just seen it and decided that was their home, it had felt like them. Right now, it felt cold and different, it was the feeling that grows in your stomach, the same one it makes you feel like nothing is worth it anymore. 

Remus walked along the place, looking at the deep red couch shattered to pieces, the vase with flowers Sirius had brought home weeks prior were on the floor, most of them already dead, even though both him and Sirius had put charms to keep them alive. There was water on the floor. The only intact part in the house was the pictures in the wall and the one tiny chair Remus had put under the big window, the one he used to sit on to read. 

Most of the dishes had been broken in the kitchen, the tiny pieces cracked under Remus’s boots as he walked inside, one bottle of beer over the counter was the only thing that seemed intact. 

The bedroom had feathers all over it, the bedding was completely shattered and a couple stains in the floor brought a deep worry to Remus’s mind. 

Where the bloody hell was Sirius?

He didn’t seem to have been here, he wouldn’t do this, would he? He loved this place as much as Remus, and he was probably at James’s, not having a clue about the state of the place, right?

He had to go find him, if it was Death Eaters the ones who made this they would have to move or something. Yes, he should go talk with James and Lily as well, inform them and maybe ask if they could stay there a few days. He didn’t really like the idea, but for Merlin’s beard what the hell was he supposed to do?!

Just as he was about to stroll down the street to the apparition point, he heard a loud banging in the door. Drawing back his wand, he walked to open.

“Professor?” 

Professor McGonagall stood there, both hand in the air, her wand noticeable in one of her pockets and the kind of expression she wore the day she was informed of Remus’s condition, pure and dreadful sadness covering every part of her face. It made Remus immediately feel anxious.

“In your third year, I caught you, and your friends behind a tapestry in the second floor where they were trying to help Sirius Blacvk through a panic attack”, Remus wondered, for a second, why was she telling him this, but then the realization, that he had ignored in the current situation caught up to him, she was making sure he knew she was who she claimed to be. Remus nodded and moved to let her come inside.

“Profesor, what are you doing here, ir everything alright?” 

Minerva McGonagall was a lot of things, adn Remus believed he was one of the people who knew her enough to be familiarized with her reaction, but apparently, he didn’t was as prepared as he thought, because when the old witch turned, tears (small ones, carrying such and indescriptible pain) where running down her cheeks.

All of the thoughts of hospitality left Remus’s head.

“Minerva, what’s wrong? Where’s Sirius, James and Lily?” The woman didn’t say anything, but took a deep breath with a more serious look in her face. 

“Remus…”

And then, Remus remembered the brigest light they had all had had in the past year. 

“Oh god, where’s Harry? Is he alright?” A sob left the older woman's throat as she tried to respond, and Remus’s vision began to fill with tears. “Minerva. Where is Harry?”

“Remus, last night… Voldemort was defeated”

“What? How did-? No, you kow what, I don’t care right now, he was going after James and Lily, are they alright? Was someone hurt? And where fucking hell is Sirius?!”

Remus considered himself a composed person, he didn’t lose his bearings and he tried really hard not to respond with his emotions after receiving news as he was always afraid of unleashing his most primal nature. But in this moment, he couldn’t care less, all of the members of his family were nowhere to be seeing by him, and maybe this one of the witches he respected most, but that wouldn’t stop him of speaking loud and clear for the things he was feeling and his attitude wouldn’t change until he get to see the people he most cared about.

And maybe he was being stupid, for asking if his friends were okay, when even McGonagall herself was crying in his shatered flat, but he wouldn’t loose hope until it was necessary. 

“That’s the thing, Remus, there was an attack at the Potter’s yesterday… James and Lily… they didn’t make it”

It was funny, Remus thought, how words, arranged in an specific order, could cause so much pain, so much devastation to the soul of one. He could feel an emptiness taking place inside of him, and he knew, from that moment on, it was the kind of feeling it wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he pry, or the actions and decisions that would come in the future, there was not a thing in the world, that could remedy that feeling. 

He didn’t feel, the ringing in his ears prominent as the ground came in contact with his hands and he realized he was now in his hands and knees and a cascade of tears was falling down his cheeks, broken sobs leaving him as the only reaction his body recognized to be worth so much pain and desperation. There was the sight of a broken man, whose family was now missing two members who would never come back. 

“No...no, there’s- no, it can’t be…” he managed to let out as a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Remus…”

“NO! IT CAN’T BE!”

So Remus Lupin did the only thing he was thinking of in that second. 

The sight of Godric’s Hollow came to his glassed eyes as he walked through the streets, his legs felt wobbly and his head was spinning, and at some point, he registered that he was now running, and a deep silence covered the entire place, something that he chose to ignore. 

Turning the last corner, James and Lily’s home, the Potter Manor, came into his view, and a broken sob escaped his parted lips, seeing the once glorious place now in pieces, just like his flat, just like himself. 

The Remus he was the day before would have probably never thought of disturbing the peace that seemed to fall upon the place, but current Remus had now experienced a kind of pain that crept behind his back and swallowed him completely. 

So he yelled.

He cried as he yelled and fell to the ground as he did, mourning soundly and to everybody who was near, for them to hear how his whole life fell apart in just hours. 

He could’ve stayed there, right in the middle of the street, not close enough to the place it made him so happy but not farther enough to feel he was being torn apart in that same spot. But then, an intrusive thought, something that was flickering in the back of his head finally came. 

Harry. Sirius. 

If there was something James and Lily always appreciated, was Remus’s ability to set his priorities straight in a crisis. He would mourn every day for the rest of his life, but first he would find Harry and Sirius. 

Decided, Remus got up, using his sweater to clean his tears and apperated himself back in London.

Minerva was still there, when Remus crossed the door, crutching one of their photos, the one they took at Harry’s first birthday in her hand, a handkerchief in the other. 

“Where are Harry and Sirius?”

McGonagall jumped in her spot, clearly not having heard him enter. “Remus, I think-“

“No, Minerva. I don’t care about anything else right now besides the both of them, so please, just tell me” Remus could feel his force leaving him. He had had a rollercoaster of emotions in less than a day, so he wasn’t about to let the woman take the branches of the conversation. 

“Sirius was taken to Azkaban… a couple hours ago”

_ Oh fuck, oh Merlin. _

“Pardon?”

“He attacked Peter Pettigrew a couple hours ago, both him and muggles at the scene were killed by Black”

At that moment it registered to Remus that Sirius was the only one who knew about the location of the Potters. He didn’t really think about it before, just seeing the house of his friends ment a total breakdown, but now he realised. Was all of this Sirius’s fault? Had Lily and James really meant so little for him that he just handed them over to Voldemort? 

Some small part of his brain screamed at him to think about the love of his life in that way, but the logical part, the winning part, filled his whole body with pain and rage for the man he believed to know. 

Maybe later, he said to himself, maybe later will I be able to dread over his betrayal, but not right now. 

“And Harry?”

Minerva, always firm, fidgeted. Remus, already drowning in pain, but keeping it hidden under layers of determination, repited the question. 

“Dumbledore left him with Lily’s sister. He will be raised in the muggle world with them as Dumbledore has declared”

Then, Remus saw red, not against McGonagall himself, not for his boyfriend and not even against Voldemort, as they didn’t matter anymore. No, rage filled him, accompanied by a need to punch him in the face, for Dumbledore, the fucking arsehole who had put the greatest child in the hands of the worst kind of muggles. 

Remus took a deep breath, and looked straight to the eyes of his former Professor. 

“I thinks it’s the perfect time for me to have a chat with Dumbledore, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you got to this point, hope you liked it and consider leave kudos, see ya <3


End file.
